The forbidden love
by Animelovar3333
Summary: Ok soo here is the other series about wild arms xf the forbidden love because Clarissa being a vampire and Levin not being anything just a human a bitchy like human sorry for swaring Copyright i do not own wild arms xf it's just fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Why!?why!? Did you have to become a vampire?!

for you Felius...sorry for being the worst sister...this is goodbye...I love you...

no no no!you can't go please I'm begging you!PLEASE don't leave me!

I'm sorry I'll probbably be asleep for thousand years probbably I won't even have my memorise...

Clarissa! Don't leave usss!don't leave me...*sob*

I began fading away from his hands pulling me into his body comforting me until I can't even see anything anymore...(someday Felius I'll make you proud!)

thousands of years went by and by until I woke up again. I can't even remember what happened the only thing was my name...Clarissa Arwin...

..."a vampire" seeing my reflection on the pond my body tremblems seeing the figuire

bloody colored eyes sharp fangs when I'm in the shadows...

One day a boy named Levin went to the forest to explore the wonderful lake I keep noticing him but never getting the courage to at least talk to him..

*sigh*I'm bored hey Katrina you wanna go to the forest and see the lake again?

why do you always go there Levin?

because when ever I go there I feel like I actually belong there*sigh*

well you can go by yourself I don't like nature so go on enjoy yourself

~Katrina is a coward lalala~I sang while teasing her

Get Out!

ok then here I come forest!

~lalala~when can i see you again oh oh oh~(Song refrence㈴2)

huh someone is here?

~nanana~when will I see your face again~

who is that? her voice is coming from the lake..

I quietly walked by the branches and the twigs the I saw her picking the dendalions and singing a familiar tone...

(I know this tone where did she got it from?)

~someday I'll be living in a big o'l city~

uhh..

hmm?!

hey don't don't be afraid your uh..singing is beautiful where did you know that?

why do I need to tell you I don't even know you

then let's introduce our selves my name is Levin brento and your name is?

mmm..Clarissa..Clarissa Arwin

Clarissa your name is similar to the legend the princess Alexia but was re-name Clarissa because of the accident

by the way why did you sang without anyone nowing do you have a family?

I don't they died many years ago and I'm always used to singing wothout anyone bothering me just like you,now go away

I'm so sorry to hear that but are'nt you sad that your always alone?

no I'm not

why?

because no one is truly alone in this world besides I don't interact with people your the first one that i've talk to

wow really?for some reason I feel honored

jeez your annoying well the sun is rising i better go before it rises

why does it burn your skin like a vampire? I'm just kidding I don't belive in those things

well okay then see ya

when the sun rises I just blinked and she was gone her blonde hair shines like honey when the sun started rising her eyes was green like a dark leef type

I wish I can see her again but this time I'll be gental but she's a strange one yet in the same way quite attractive

jeez I never thaught that he would act like that...for some reason I keep thinking about a guy who I don't know

hmm well I guess I should go to school...

ClarissaandLevin:wish you are in my school...

at school...

*yawn*argh I hate school!

then shut up! The teachers might hear you and you'll get in troble Levin

hmph!well then Katrina why do you hate uniforms then?

because their not fashionable

*sigh*can you at least think about something else instead of fashion for once in your life?

no beca-

~lalala~

huh that voice it can't be?!

huh who?

you hear that?

~lalala~

yeah but who is she?

Clarissa!

Clarissa who?

~dooooo reeee miiii faaa sooo laaa tiii dooooo~

*clap*that was wonderful you'll be a star someday!

thanks but thats not what I want in life singing is just a hobby for me soo I don't intend to make a habit of it soo I hid it and no one knlws about it hehe..

but your voice is soo magnificent!your grades are at the top your preformance is spantacular and your singing and acting is wonderful you can graduate already!

tell me what college do you want to go?

none

what?!

I'm not gonna go to college because uh..

*sigh*I guess I won't force you but if you want a carrier then here's my card call me anytime

..sure..

(finally he's gone)*sigh*I wish I could tell someone...

and what is that?

what?!your here too?!

hehe pretty lucky are'nt we like we're meant to be

!?

huh?what's wrong?

nothing..it's just..

just what?

meet me at the lake later k?

sure what for?

I've gotta warn ya about something..

sure!

ohhhhh I can't wait!

for what?Katrina asked

nothing I'll be on a date later woohoo!

really?!I thaught you would be forever alone(#foreveralone in instagram pls㈴2)

what?! Argh well your just jealous hmph!

when I was all suited up I went for it dogde all the branches and twigs not to look like a pig

until I was on the edge I quietly walk because their are tigers ,bears and other wild animals that was from the zoo that broke down because the elephant was on rampage

but until the ground gave up I was falling from my death until I saw her Clarissa was running fast like light I could'nt see her too well she jumped down along with me and she have sprouded bat like wings and her eyes was a bloody colored red

It can't be a..a VAMPIRE!?

we reach the ground while I was trembling because she might suck my blood out of me

are you okay?that was quite a fall hehe

(her voice was soo soft the last time we met it was soo tense did she warm up to me?)

hey earth to Levin are you there?

please don't suck my blood I'm begging you!

suck your blood?

I'm not gonna do that I'm a pure breath

pure breath?

a vampire who does'nt like nor suck blood

oh ok so thats why you avoided the sun

not really right now the sun is shining and I'm not burning to death right?

her blonde hair was sparkling ti'll the sun got covered

thank you

hey there something I wanna ask you

what is it?

will you be ..uh

Boyfriend!yes yes yes

how did ya-

because you were blushing

I guess that's a figure that a person might figure out that your confessing your feelings

so were you born a vampire or turned into one?

I don't know I lost my memorise thousands of years ago

wha!?thousands of years?!

yeah am I wrong?

how old are you?

I'm seventeen years and you?

your older I'm sixteen won't that be weird?

would it be weird if I do this

she got closer to me and began pulling my shirt next to her our lips was about to touch I grab her closer to me and started the kiss

*gasp*that was my first kiss!

so am I

Hey uh will you go on a date with me?

I guess it would'nt hurt to try sure!

really?!

yeah

yessss!my first girlfriend

first?

because your my first and my last!

yeah...(I don't get it)

do you wanna go to my house or something?

nah I'll pass see ya tomorrow

goodbye!

(felius Felius FELIUS!)

(who are you?)

(remember who you are)

(your highness of truth)

(highness of truth?)

(you don't like lying and your a princess with a pure presence)

(remeber..)

wait come back!

please tell me my past..

...*sob*

*whispers*blood drink blood need blood if you want tears shed by people you can stop that itch in your soul by drinking his blood or suffer

I will you can finally go away!

Katrina this is the best day ever!

Why?

I have a -

girlfriend

how'd you know

just a lucky guess you probbably forced her or seduced her to be your girlfriend

I'm not that kind of guy

yeah sure your not

your angry are'nt you?

mmmm!goodnight!

*door slamming*

jeez what a pain well I guess I should sleep to well goodnight

The next morning

~hm hm~

(stoop huming)

huh?

(It's annoying princess)

stop calling me princess I'm not a princess

to be continued in the next chapter...

Ok what do you think leave a review if you want to I got this from twilight but I hate the movie sorry for the people who likes the movie I sincerely appolagize and the next chapter will be like the hunger games mockingjay if you have'nt watched it yet I recommend you watch it and also read the next chapter thank you and see you in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Oh right this time there will be details because some of you guys wanted the details this is gonna be a long story ugh but hey it's fun to type heheh...well here you go chapter 2

I began thinking to myself(who is that Felius person?)he's name keeps my heart beat like a drum. And always carries my mental condition away when I think about him. Who is this Felius?

(if you wanna know your highness I'll tell you)

who are you?why are you always with me and answering my questions?

(Because I was created like that your highness sorry for my rudeness I have'nt introduce myself my name is Cleva..Cleva Hansen I am your memory giver tell me your questions and I tell you your highness)

hehehe your like my own fairy your soo cute too and please call me Clarissa don't call me your highness becaus-

(because your heart shakes in fear?)

yeah how'd you know?

(I already told you your highness I'm your memory giver but I also know who you are)

really?!please tell me!

(Ok your highness I'll tell you everything)(please hold my hand)

ok then wha-

(then your memory will come back!)(but that is the only thing I can give you)

~flashback~

(Ok this flashback will start at her mother and her father dying because I'm too lazy to flashback every memory of herself soo yeah)

Father!Mother!

Alexia...no Clarissa..

please don't die!

Clarissa.. ...ta...ke..ca..re of..your..sister...Katrina...

I have a sister?!

I'm sorry that we never told you but read the book of royal and you will know everything about our family..

Clarissa..urgh...my time has come..your mother..she...died already...and ..I'll be joining her soon..so please ..urgh..take care of her and the kingdom...

I will!*sob*

...goodbye...

father?!FATHER?!NOOOOO!*sob*

your highness!come with us ,prince Felius is waiting outside!

Leave me alone!please please*sob*

we have no choice gaurds give her the flyer

what's this? fight to have one wish in the death games

your highness if you win you can bring them back but...

but?

theirs a price to pay you'll be a vampire for life!

yes thats correct your highness if turn into one we have no choice but to lock you up in the cave locks

cave locks huh...sure I'll play the game it'll be fun hehe

sometimes I don't get you your your sad and then happy why is that?

well because they said if you'll be negative your country will stay as a warton decaying land so if I stay positive someday I can change this land into a abundance land

Your highness*sob*

yes?why are you crying?!

it's nothing but...thank you

well your welcome okay now stop crying always stay positive

as you wish your highness now let's get out of here

(my wish is'nt bringing mother and father back they'll just suffer again if my wish was that. My wish is to make this land into an a abundance land so no more tears shed by the people I'm okay being a vampire it's a price to pay but...I guess I should wish Katrina...)

your highness?

huh?!

are you alright you've been awfully quiet..

no it's nothing I'm just thinking about my wish

your competing?

yes! I have to for this kingdom

when we were outside I began getting telaportedby a bright light and it's saying welcome to the death games your wishes will come true

my heart began beating soo fast I suddenly took out my gun(sorry I can't spell her gun)

Welcome to death games your participation is appreciated it's been 1,000,000,000 years since the death games and now weire bringing them back to life!

suddenly a man shouted a cruel word

fuck you ! Marc your just a person who can't live in the present and always lives in the past!

oh my oh my we have a stray...executives kill him!

what?!no no NOOOO*choped*(the head got choped)

"Oh no..."everyone got traumatize and did'nt run to the chest to get some stuff I ran to the forest of despair to get my sniper vision on buut for some reason I used my bow instead of my gun the stralh gewehr( thats the name of her gun

this is my chance but...I can't do this

if I shot someone I'll get corrupted and get crazy and I don't want that sooo I waited for deathmatch and when I saw them brutally killing each other I cried(evry tiem lol)

sooooo their is only two players standing well let's see who it is in the dungeon oh my it's prince Felius and who is in the other dungeon oh oh my it's the princess

both of us went "what?!"we did'nt want to kill each other because he's my brother

I don't want to kill him..no...please don't force me...*sobbing*

(kill him..kill hm know!)

who are you?please stop my soul is itching stop

(hehehe so it is the half princess)

my friend it seems she has awaken the holydemon princess hahah!

I do agree let's see if she will brutally kill Felius was smirking knowing that I will kill Felius the Felius I love the Felius I want to be with forever

(kill him kill him kill him)

argh...s..ttt...op..urgh...it itches!

(KILL HIM NOW!)

NOOO!

haha she finally woke okay let's begin in 3,2,1

...

Clarissa?why are'nt you talking?

GO!

hehe see you Felius!

(what no!please stop! Noooooo!)

arghh!what happened to you Clarissa they corrupted you too?!

you can say that I only wanted here was the wish

please don't!don't do this!

(Felius...urgh..what the?)

(my princess I am the angelic person Sabrina)

(who are you?and why are you doing this to me?)

(because that's our job..my job is to protect you the other one is to fight for you but she's a little agressive..)

(you think)

(your highness go and make a wish)

(who are you?)

(I'm the demonic person Trivis)

(and we are the half demonic princess)

(I'm the princess of truth?!)

(yes you are)(now go make a wish)

gah?!Felius?!

Clarissa?!thank goodness your still the girl I know!

I began to nodded to the left and right side not anymore Felius this is goodbye...

wha-?!

hey!you guys up there you ready to grant my wish?

as you may wish upon us your highness but are you sure to give your soul to that form?

what form?!I did'nt heard about a price to pay!

yeah I accept..my wish is this land will no more have tears shed by people!no more war decaying land and where ever I go make sure Katrina is with me!

is that all?

no one more wish!

go ahead then...

if this day I become a vampire I sleep a thousand years with no memorise so I won't ever miss my family no dissapointness and farther nore I WISH YOU GUYS DISSAPEAR!

hehe your wish is granted

what?!my friend did'nt you hear her last wish?!

I know but did'nt you hear i'm gonna die soon so I'll fasten my life line well this is goodbye Elesius...

why?!why!?why did you have to be a vampire?!

~end of flashback~

?!

(so that was your memorise)

thank you

your welcome your highness..

hey what do ya eat anyway

ya?

you don't know what "ya"means?

no your highness

well "ya"is the word you but shorter

oh okay!

now back to my question what do ya eat?

just leaves

leaves?

yep I'm a fairy after all

hehehe I knew it

well wait here until I get food k?

k?

I'll teach you what is the difference of informal to formal language later

I'm honored to get teachings by your highness

(baka)it's Clarissa...got it...

meanwhile at Levin's...

ugh I'm sooo bored!

don't tell me your going to the lake again?

yep!I'm going see ya

jeez your something Levin...kinda cute actually...hehe...(where is Alexia?she should awaken by now)*sigh*maybe I should go to the lake also soo I would clear my mind for a bit

hey Levin!

what?

I'm coming too!

sure oh by the way I'll introduce you to someone

who your girlfriend?

yeah hehe...

men..*sigh*

meanwhile Clarissa is...

ok now let's start again this is the 75th time okay now what is the informal language of "what are you doing?"tell me please

what are you doing

aaaaagh I give uppp!

hihihi I'm just teasing you your high-I mean Clarissa it's whatcha doing correct?

I guess that's correct hehehe..

well I have food so dig in!

let me be in human form first!

~poof~

your a boy?!

yep!but in my original form is a girl soo I'm both? I guess

okay lets end this chapter oh yeah I'm gonna complain something my friends and some of you wanted ClarissaxFelius -_- really...?!okay Felius is her brother well not ligally but she thinks of him as her brother and this is not really sexually comunicated soo I'll stop but the next chapter will be out soon because theirs no school tomorrow because of the holidays this is Dec 1,2014 and it's monday soo yeah see ya at the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres chapter 3 leave a review if ya want to

Levin's POV

we were walking to the woods until we see the lake or we see or find Clarissa it was a one hour walk I may say because of Katrina blabbing something of her past until I took pitty of her when she said"my sister Alexia...they said she died many years ago...some told me she went missing and was no where to be found" I suddenly stopped and told her a question"hehe then answer this if your sister loves you will she come back to you?"she answered"I guess soo..."

then we got inturrupted by a beautiful sound I guess it was Clarissa

~do you remember do you remember~she sang a different song we were about to approach then suddenly a guy was with her and told her"that was wonderful prin-I mean Clarissa*whew*that was close"

I suddenly approached her and interrupted their conversation I said"who is this guy?!Clarissa please don't tell me your cheating on me?!"then she was puzzled and said"what are you talking about Levin?he's just a fairy"then I said"what?"

suddenly the person was sitting next to her suddenly transforms into a fairy

Clarissa POV

Levin panicked and began saying sorry a hundred times I was'nt listening I was staring at his friend I asked him whats her name he said"oh her name is Katrina Liane Elesius"I cried and ran to her and yelling"Katrina!"she then looks at me and she knew I was Alexia she then said "Alexia your alive?!"

Levin was confuse and asked Katrina"wait so your sister is Clarissa?and why are you calling her Alexia?"she answered"I don't know that but Alexia she's my sister because we were born by the desame mother"Levin the said"wait how did you know Katrina was your sister?I thaught you have amnesia"

sorry for this short chapter I'm feeling ill right now sooo yeah well leave a review if ya want to and see ya at the next chapter


End file.
